KagaKise oneshots
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Prompts and Oneshots involving Kagami and Kise I do take requests.
1. Protective GoM

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Protective GoM

"So, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Kagami asks as he picks up his bag and hands Kise his own. Aomine couldn't help but glare at the red head. He could see the model nod, causing the other teen to smile then lean down and give him a kiss before walking off. Aomine openly groans as Kise walks back to him and the rest of the GoM.

"I hate seeing you suck lip with him." Aomine explains, yeah he had dated the blond in middle school, but after his talent bloomed, he dumped the blond and completely threw him out of his life in the worse way he could think of. Kise rolls his eyes.

"It's not that bad. You'll get used to it Aominecchi. Anyway I have to go home. I have a modeling job tomorrow. Bye guys!"

"Bye Kise-chin"

"Be careful on the train Ki-Chan!"

"Be sure to buy your lucky item before getting on the train idiot."

"Please do be careful and don't have both of your earphones in Ryota."

"Yeah, don't trip Kise."

The said model smiles at his friends worry and nods as he waves and heads home.

000

Once home Kagami sighs as he sits on the couch and lets his head fall back. He had to admit, he was pretty happy to be dating Kise. The model was cheerful, he always knew how to keep things interesting. And he was a kind soul, and he was sweet, he was very affectionate which Kagami supposed he needed a little more of in his life. He sits up and looks at his phone after hearing it vibrate several times in a row.

He suspected it was Kise, but much to his shock it wasn't.

 _Ahomine: Oi, Bakami, don't even think about doing anything to hurt Kise tomorrow or I'll kick your ass._

 _Murasakibara: Make Kise-chin cry, and I'll crush your head._

 _Midorima: You better hope Gemini and Leo's are on good grounds tomorrow. Fate can easily not favor you._

 _Akashi: If I find out that Kise isn't happy, or you did something to upset him, I'll cut you._

Kagami couldn't help but stare in shock at the text messages, all of the GoM had decided to text him at the same time just to tell him that needed to be careful of not hurting Kise. He couldn't help but start to feel a little uncomfortable. He knew that dating Kise meant that the said model's Senpai would be checking in and making sure he didn't mess up, but that was expected. But not from the GoM, he looks at his phone hearing it buzz again.

 _Ryota: Just got home Taigacchi! Just thought I tell you. It's a little late so I'm going to assume you're either in the shower, or asleep. So…good night Taigacchi, I love you, sweet dreams and stay warm._

Sighing the teen couldn't help but smile. The blond was always checking in, letting him know if he got home safely, and always sending him good nights, even if they didn't get the chance to text each other throughout the day. Walking to his room, he changes into sweats and a shirt before brushing his teeth then laying down. Looking at his phone he quickly texts his small lover back.

 _Hey, glad to hear your home safe and sound, and yeah I'm actually just heading to bed, so good night, see you tomorrow, love you too Ryota._

Setting his phone on the charger and then turning on his side the red head smiles. he could deal with the over protective GoM and Senpai, because he knew they were merely trying to keep him happy just like he was.


	2. Piece of My Mind

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Piece of my Mind

" _What do you mean I can't talk to him right now!?"_ Kasamatsu flinches as he pulls his phone away from his ear, this causes the rest of the Kaijo team to look at the shorter male. " _I have a right to talk to him!"_

"Sure you do…and what is it you need to talk to him about?" Kasamatsu asks as he kneels down in front of Kise, who had been depressed since their loss for third place. Reaching over he pulls the teen's shoe and sock off and winces seeing slight bruising and swelling around his ankle, he then looks over at Kobori and motions for the taller male to get him an ice pack.

" _Something. It's between he and I. something about that happened when he was in middle school."_ Kagami explains, rolling his eyes, the older male looks up at Kise. He had a bad feeling about letting the red head talk to the blond right now, but if the said teen was bugging him so much, it must have been important.

"Alright, fine," he says, pulling the phone away from his ear, he looks up at his Kohai. "Here, for you." Nodding the blond takes the phone and puts it to his ear. He watches his team walk out of the room, leaving him alone for the conversation.

"Yes?"

" _You know, you and the rest of the GoM got a lot of nerve doing what you did to Kuroko's friend."_ Hearing that Kise gets a shocked look. How did he know that? Did Kurokocchi tell him? Akashicchi? Maybe even Aominecchi. " _I knew you guys where assholes, but to go that far. What the fuck was that about!? Are you that heartless? Did you not care about how you guys would hurt Kuroko? For someone who says you respect Kuroko more than anyone else, you got a funny of showing it."_

"I-I…that was-"

" _It doesn't matter when it happened Kise! It's the fact that it fucking happened! Do you realize how hard it is for me to not hate you or the rest of you GoM bastards!?"_ Kise couldn't help but get a horrified look on his face. Did Kagamicchi…his Kagamicchi really mean that? Or was he just angry? Of course…he wouldn't mea- " _I'm disappointed…No, I'm disgusted. Don't wait up on me."_ And with that the red head hangs up, feeling a knot in his throat, the model couldn't help but let Kasamatsu's phone fall from his hand, only the loud beeping from the line going dead could be heard. His body was shaking, frozen in the current position his team had left him, tears streaming down his face. As if the past two days couldn't get any worse, they did, in the blink of an eye, with one phone call, he could now truly say that the only people he should have even decided to get close to and stay close with was his team.

"Oi, Kise are- H-Hey, what's wrong? Kise what's wrong!?" Kasamatsu asks he stares in shock and worry, seeing his junior with his hand up by his ear, he was hunched over staring at the wall in front of him, shaking violently, and tears falling from his face. Rushing over he kneels down in front of the teen. "Kise, oi! Ryota! Ryota!"

000

Sighing, Kasamatsu watches as Kise walks out from the locker room. It had been about three weeks since the winter cup, and whatever happened during that conversation with Kagami, left him a shell of his former cheery self, even the new Captain; Nakumura Shinya had taken notice but didn't know how to help the blond through whatever mental ordeal he was going through.

"Kise," looking up at his old captain, Kasamatsu couldn't help wince slightly, his gaze was cold and held no emotion of any sort, but he felt a little more at ease seeing a smile appear on his face as he walks over to him. "I see the team is still keeping up." The model nods. That was another thing, he didn't talk much anymore. He worked on his modeling a lot more now on his free days, even started to skip out on the days the team would hang out together. "But, there is one thing that I am bothered by."

"W-What is that Senpai?" Kise asks, suddenly he yelps and hunches over. It had been a while since the last time Kasamatsu had punched his ribs like that. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss them. "K-Kasamatsu-Senpai! What was that for!?" he whines, the older male couldn't help but smile, he really missed the Kise who was so energetic.

"Where's the Kise I used to know? The one before that god forsaken phone call." He explains, this causes the teen to get a shocked look, then it turns into one of sadness as he looks away. Frowning Kasamatsu sighs, he wasn't sure if he was going to get an answer from the model.

"S-Sorry…I haven't been myself and it's not fair to the rest of you…it's just…something that Kagamicc- I mean, Kagami said…nothing too serious." the older male frowns.

"Nothing too serious? Kise, you've been a depressed ball of yellow since the end of the winter cup. Hell, I can't even get you out of a modeling job, when back before; you would gladly jump at the idea without a second thought! Kise what the hell where you two talking about that's got you so...well, not you for lack of a better term." The model then sighs as he motions for the older male to follow, nodding he follows the blond out of the gym.

"Back in middle school, we had a match against Kurokocc- I mean…Kuroko's friend…his best friend…and, at the time he couldn't play because he got elbowed pretty bad…but anyway, we, as in the GoM did something horrible to his friend…" the blond explains, Kasamatsu could see by the look in the model's eyes that this was a time in his past that he would have much rather not talk about. "The final score was 111 to 11…" this causes the older male to stare at him with confusion.

"Okay, but what's so-"then realization hits him like a sack of bricks. "Wait a minute, Kise that's-"

"Five ones, five GoM." Kise explains, he comes to a stop and stares at his feet, he didn't dare look up at his Senpai, he couldn't take having him suddenly hate him too, and toss him out of his life like what Kagami had done. "It was my idea…I planned it, and because of that, his friend quite basketball, he cut Kuroko out of his life…even now, im not sure if they are still friends…and it was my fault…" he explains, he shuts his eyes tightly as he feels the tears threating to fall. "Kagami found out, he-"

"So he thought because you two where in a relationship, it gave him the right to call you, and throw all of that in your face?" Kasamatsu asks, Kise shrugs.

"More like chew me out…tell me that I disgusted him…that because of that it, he no longer has a reason to try and not hate the GoM and I." Kise explains, letting out a sniffle and he finally lets the tears fall from his eyes. "I…I know what I did was wrong…I know that, and I feel horrible for it…and I understand if you-"

"Don't you dare even think about saying it. Kise, I don't hate you, you don't disappoint me, and you most defiantly don't disgust me. You and the others where in a Dark place, Teiko wasn't a good environment for you guys to grow your basketball skills, and I understand that. But you've changed since then. You've proven to a lot of people that you're not a bad person." The older male cuts in, he could tell that this was tearing the blond apart, sighing he reaches up and with his hands, he cups the blond's cheeks and makes him look up. The teen had tears running down his face, his eyes closed tightly, frowning he couldn't believe that Kagami of all people would say that, and to Kise much less. He had started dating the blond at the end of the Inter High competition. Why would he throw all of that away over something that happened so long ago? "Hey…look, it's okay, don't cry-"

"IS this a bad time?" Looking up, Kasamatsu sees Kobori who had a sad look on his face, walking up he ruffles the model's hair, in an attempt to comfort their crying kohai.

"What is it?" the shorter, ex- captain asks, the taller male then frowns as he looks over at the gym. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, he wants to talk to Kise." This causes the blond haired teen to look at them with confusion.

"W-who wants to talk to me…?" he asks, he had a very bad feeling about all of this. Kobori sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "I-is it Kagami…?" he nods, sighing and wiping the tears from his eyes, the blond silently walks past them and to the gym.

000

When he gets there, he is shocked to see the red head who was sadly staring at the ground, and he had bouquet of white Tulips. Which causes Kise to blush, the only person in the world who knew those where his favorite flowers was Kagami himself. But he frowns, nonsense, he wasn't the only person in the world who loved that type of flower. Sighing, he walks into the gym.

"Y-you wanted to see me…?" Kise speaks up, his voice low, this causes the red head to look up at the blond, his eyes full of shock for a moment, and then a look of sadness appears.

"K-Kise…I…how are you?" he asks, the blond knew he was trying to make small talk. Sighing the blond shrugs. "R-right…Look, I came here to apologize…I had no right to snap at you like that…not matter how you look at it I was in the wrong, tit happened so long ago that it shouldn't even matter now. Not when you've changed so much since then. And I understand if you want nothing to do with me, because what I said wasn't okay." He explains, pausing probably to think of what he was going to say next, Kise by this point had small hopeful smile on his face. Looking up at the model, Kagami blushes then holds out the flowers to him. "Even if you don't forgive me…please take these…I know how much you like them, and as suckish as it is, this is my way of apologizing." He says, reaching out, the blond takes it and holds it close to his chest, a smile on his face, and tears in his eyes. "A-Ah, Kise! W-why are you…"

"I'm h-happy…Y-you don't hate me…? I'm not disgusting t-to you?" he asks, Kagami then cups his cheek and kisses his forehead.

"No, never…I had no excuse to yell at you like that, and over the phone. You're the most important person in my life Kise, and I'm sorry. So fucking sorry…" he mumbles as he nuzzles his face against the models who smiles and then lets out a small chuckle and allows the older male to pull him in and kiss him for what seemed like hours.

"Can you please not try to suck the soul out of my Kohai?" Kagami jumps and looks over at Kasamatsu who was glaring at the red head, his arms crossed over his chest as the rest of the Kaijo team was standing behind him and the team's new captain. Honestly, the taller basketball player couldn't help but feel a little uneasy seeing the whole Kaijo team there. He flinches a little as Kasamatsu walks up to the red head then reaching up, he pulls the younger teen down to his eye level. "Listen here, and listen well you brat…if you ever hurt Ryota like that again, and I swear, the rest of the team will be the least of your worries. Don't make an enemy out of me. Got it?" he asks with a low growl, the red head nods nervously, nodding back the older male lets him go and looks at Kise who was smiling shyly, hugging the flowers close to his chest, the older male smiles. "I outta give him a piece of your mind Kise."

"Y-Yeah! I outta give you a piece of my mind…" Kise mumbles, a smile still on his face, Kagami laughs and rubs the back of his neck. Yeah, he would actually be okay with that.


	3. Nightmears

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Nightmares

Kagami frowns as he hugs Kise tighter as the said blond buries his face into the taller basketball player's chest and sobs loudly. This had been the third night in a row that the blond had woken up screaming, he felt bad for his lover. The blond had been having nightmares since the day he was caught in a plane crash, the blond had been the only to survive and it had been tormenting him since. He had quit his job as a pilot and gone back to modeling, the red head really didn't care what job he had, so long as he was comfortable with what he was doing.

"Shhh…it's okay…you're alright." Kagami mumbles as he kisses the top of his lover's head, he could feel sobs running through the younger male's body. The blond had told him what the dreams where about, and it was always the same thing. It was reliving the crash, hearing the comments of the family members of those on that flight, how they blamed him, but when in reality, it was a malfunction of one of the engines. Several of those people demanded that he be fired, but that wasn't an option, he was the best pilot they had. But, much to the pleasure of the people, he quite the job, unable to deal with the harsh words and even harsher looks.

"T-Tai-"

"Shhh, don't explain. Everything is okay, none of that was your fault." Kagami cuts in, he flinches slightly, feeling the blond run his hand down his side. Kagami frowns, he had been one of the fire fighters called to the accident, and Tatsuya knew how personal it was for the red head, so allowed him to go. And in the panic to get to the blond he had gotten a nasty burn on his side, which the blond also blamed himself for. The scare was there, it didn't hurt, but he wouldn't walk around their home shirtless knowing that it haunted the blond.

"B-But, T-Taigacchi…" he whimpers as he looks up at his bigger lover who was staring at him fondly, then the said model leans into Kagami's hand as he reached up and cupped his face. "I…I should have been able to land it…even with one engine out…I should have been able to…"

"Things happen Ryota, I know it sounds cruel, but I'm so happy that you made it out of that alive…I don't know if I would be able to continue living if I lost my other half." The said man explains, kissing Kise's forehead, the blond whimpers and allows the other male to pull him back to his chest. "I'll always be here to chase the nightmares away. I promise."


	4. Pulled

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Pulled.

"So, let me get this straight, he's in the hospital because he pulled a muscle?" Kagami asks, Kasamatsu sighs as he nods. "And the reason for that is because…?" the older male rolls his eyes.

"Because he was attempting to copy you're jumping ability and add your skills to his arsenal. He pulled all the muscles in his legs. Hes alright, just in a hell of a lot of pain." The male explains as he pulls out his phone. "I'll be going, if you want you can call him." and with that the older male walks away.

000

"Kasamatsu-Senpai!" Kise calls out happily, the said male smiles as he watches Kobori tape up his legs then place heating pads on his legs. "Where did you go? You left me!" he whines the older male rolls his eyes and then half lays on the bed, which causes Kise to snuggles up to his ex-captain. "So? Where did you go?"

"I went to tell my roommate that I would be back late and not to lock the bottom of the door. And on the way back, I ran into Kagami. He said he was trying to call you but you weren't answering your phone. So he asked if you were okay so I told him wh-"

"You told him I was trying to copy him!? SENPAI! HES A WORRY WARTT!" Kise cuts in, whining loudly, causing Kasamatsu to reach over and pinch his nose.

"Stop yelling! And you can't blame him, you're his boyfriend, and you GoM are very…frail, for lack of a better term, compared to other people. Besides, lovers always worry about their other half. It's a natural thing." Kise then looks up at him as he lays his head on the older male's stomach.

"So…do you worry about Imayoshi-Senpai? Or vice versa?" he asks, the said male blushes, sighs and nods.

"Shoichi and I both over work ourselves. So we keep each other in check and make sure that our university lives don't over take our normal lives." He explains, running his hand through his own hair. "Kagami is just looking out for you. He might call you, or even come see you later." Hearing that the blond smiles a little. "I swear you two are in a hopelessly cheesy, romantic relationship."

"W-We are not!" the blond responds with a blush on his face, this causes the older male to shake his head, both males then look up hearing a knock at the door, and to no surprise to Kasamatsu, he sees Kagami poke his head in.

"It's safe to come in, but the rest of us have to get going." He explains looking at the Kaijo team who nod then say their good byes to Kise as they walk past the red headed basketball player, leaving the two alone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kagami asks as he walks over and sits in a chair that was beside the bed. The model smiles at his taller lover. Smiling the said red head reaches over and ruffles the blond's golden locks of hair.

"I feel fine." he explains, nodding Kagami's eyes then trail down to Kise's taped up legs. He frowns. "So-"

"Kise, what got into you?" he asks, turning to look at the blond who then looks away. "Kise, you couldn't have seriously hurt yourself, more so then this. Im not even a Generation of Miracle yet look." He scolds the blond sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well…I just wanted to get stronger, for the Kaijo team. I want us to win the Inter High and the Winter Cup this time around…I want to win with them, I don't want my Senpai to graduate without winning at first of one of those at least…As the ace, I feel as if I have to at least give them that." Kise explains, a sad look ghosting over his face. Kagami knew that Kise felt bad after losing in the Inter Cup. It was Kasamatsu's, and his other senpai's last game before they had to retire and let the others take charge.

He didn't know what that felt like. His Senpai had another whole year before they had to step down. So he wasn't sure how he was going to cheer the blond up, or maybe even have him stop practicing until his legs got better. But, knowing the blond, he would over work his legs, and won't let them recover fully, much like what he had done to his ankle.

"Hey, don't make that face." Kagami states, this causes the blond to look at his boyfriend with confusion. "It's the Ace's job to carry the dreams and hopes of his team on his back and then lead them to victory, but it's the job of the captain to take the burden of losing. You focus on taking Kaijo to the Winter Cup again…but please Kise, don't push yourself to try and copy people. You can end up seriously hurt." He explains, gently caressing the models cheek, the blond nods as he leans into his hand. "So, every muscle huh?"

Kise nods. "Yeah! In all honesty, it didn't feel like I pulled all the muscles in both my legs until I fell on my butt and I couldn't get back up. Kasamatsu-Senpai and the others were really scared, so they rushed me here." the model explains a smile appearing on his face. Kagami knew that the blond loved his Senpai, they had become a family to the model and he had no shame in letting people know how much he loved them and how much they meant to him. It was sweet. "Sorry for worrying you, Kagamicchi. I know that being with me can be a pain, as I was told a lot back in Teiko." The blond mummers, then he lets out a pained yelp after feeling his red headed boyfriend flick his leg. "Kagamicchi! That hurt!"

"Don't talk like that, you're not a pain. I knew exactly what I was getting into. Now, let me get a look at those legs, maybe a massage would help." Kise nods as he allows the red head to start and up tape his legs while removing the heating pads.

Maybe he should pull his muscles more often if it meant Kagamicchi spoiling him.


	5. Senpai

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Senpai

Kagami couldn't help but watch fondly as Kise ran up to Kasamatsu. It had been almost three years since the last time the model had seen him. And he was excited to see the older male after so long he had tears of joy in his eyes as he hugged the now slightly taller male. Kagami couldn't have been happier for his lover, Kise had been sad for a day or two after Kasamatsu left to the US for university. Sadly, the two lost contact with the rest of the Kaijo team and each other.

Kagami had managed to stay in contact with all of his Senpai, he even was able to meet up with them every now and then. But Kise, didn't get that, his Senpai had all went their separate ways, leaving the poor blond to watch as all of the others got to see their Senpai. Kagami chuckles as he watches Kise cling to the older man and violently nuzzle his face against Kasamatsu's, the said man even looked happy to have Kise doing that after so long.

"SENPAI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kise sobbed, the older male winces at the loudness but hugs the younger regardless. Kasamatsu laughs as he ruffles the blond's head. "Senpai, how have you been? What have you been up to?" he asks pulling away from the older male. Sighing Kasamatsu rubs the back of his neck.

"Ugh, studying, work…finally getting a date." Hearing that causes Kise and Kagami to stare at him in shock.

"Eh!? Kasamatsu-Senpai is finally dating someone!?" Kise asks, blushing slightly the older male nods.

Kagami sighs, yup, he was going to be here for a long while.

000

"Bye, bye Senpai!" Kise yells waving to Kasamatsu who waves off, before driving off. Once out of sight, Kise gets a sad smile on his face. "Please…keep in contact…" he mumbles before he jumps slightly feeling Kagami come up and hug his around the waist. Leaning back against the red head he leans up and nuzzles his face against his lover's neck. "He hasn't even been gone for five minutes and I already miss him."

"I don't blame you. He was your Senpai, and you guys where close too. Don't worry im sure he'll call or something. Senpai never forget their Kohai. Trust me, I know." The taller male explains, this causes Kise to burst out laughing. He knew that Kagami was referring to his old Senpai, they always made sure to call or text to see how he was doing. Turning around while the older male was still hugging him, Kise tucks his head under Kagami's chin.

"Kasamatsu-Senpai really is an important person to me. He taught me a lot before we lost contact with each other. He was strict when it came to respecting and following your upper-classmen. But that was a good thing, through that, I learned how to love basketball, and love the Kaijo team to the point where I believed it was the best in the world." Kise explains, Kagami tightens his grip around the model. "I miss all of my Senpai…but, I'm not lonely, because I have you, Kurokocchi, the Generation of Miracles, and a few of the other guy's Senpai who I've gotten along with over the years." He explains, smiling Kagami nuzzles his face against the golden locks of hair.

"That's a good way to look at everything. But, I'm sure he's going to be calling you more often now that he's seen you after like what? Three years or so?" he asks, nodding the blond pulls away from him then smiles. "Wanna go home?"

"Yeah." Smiling back he holds his hand out, which Kise gladly takes as and allows the bigger male to lead him home.

Yeah, he wasn't worried, he knew that his Senpai would contact him soon. And that's all that mattered.


	6. Sick

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Sick

"KI-CHAN!" Momoi screams, suddenly this causes Kagami to look over to where the pink haired girl was, and much to his shock he could see the said model collapsed on the gym ground, his face slightly flushed. Running over he kneels next to the blond. "W-what's wrong with him Kagamin!? I-is he okay!?" she asks frantically, noticing their friend's distress, the rest of the GoM and Kuroko gathered around the blond who was being held against the red head's chest.

Akashi then moves closer to the model and places his hand on the copycat's forehead, only to quickly pull it back feeling heat coming off the teen. Frowning he turns to look at Aomine. "Go get his things from the lockers, the rest of you collect your things. We're taking him-"

"We can take him to my place. It's close by." Kagami cuts in, Akashi nods he follows the bigger out of the gym.

000

"Ngh…"

"Kise, you awake?" the said model groans as he nuzzles his face against something much cooler than his own body. He was a little confused, he was wondering who or what was carrying, him, but he was complaining. "Kise?" Opening his eyes, he winces as the bright light outside.

"Oh good your awake, How are you feeling?" Momoi asks, she was gently rub his back, the blond sighs and nods slowly. The blond groans feeling whoever was carrying him, adjust him so that he was resting more comfortably against their back.

"Tired…sore…"

"Well no shit! Why the fuck would you show up to practice with a fever!?" Kagami scolds, ah, so he was the one carrying him. The blond then lifts his had slightly, only to feel a wave of dizziness hit him. Then he sighs feeling someone begin to run their fingers through his hair.

"You idiot. You shouldn't be talking! You'll make your throat worse!" Midorima scolds, the blond flinches, but doesn't say anything.

"You look like crap Kise, your face is like, really red." Aomine points out as he move's the blond's hair from his face.

"That is not how we speak to people." Kuroko scolds as he whacks the older male with his school bag, causing the dark skinned male to flinch. "Kise-kun, we're almost back to Kagami-kun's apartment. Momoi-san already called your modeling manger to get you a few days off."

"m'kay…" the blond mumbles, smiling the light blue haired teen then holds the model's hand. Once reaching the red head's apartment, they walk in, take their shoes off, and set their bags down before watching as Kagami took the blond to his room and set him down on the bed.

"Now, mind telling us why you would show up to practice sick?" Akashi asks as he kneels down in front of the blond. Kise groans as he buries his face into the pillow, this causes the duel eyed male to sigh and nod before standing up and shooing everyone out of the room. Once in the living room the group then sit around a table. "Sometimes I wonder why Kise pushes himself so hard. It's one thing to be dedicated, it's another to overwork your body."

"Well, Kasamatsu was telling me the other day that his father had gotten himself into some finical problems and that because his mom didn't want to help, Kise decided to take more modeling jobs to give him a hand. Even took a part time job aside from that." Aomine explains, crossing his arms over his chest. This causes the group to give each other looks of worry to one another.

"That's not good is it Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asks, the said green hired teen sighs, pushes his glass up, and then shakes his head.

"No, it's not good in any sense of the word. He probably hasn't been eating much either. And that plays a big part in his health. If he doesn't eat right, his immune system goes weak, weaker than it already is, thus, causing his to get sick much more easily. Plus, the stress of club activities, his modeling jobs, and now this new part time job, isn't helping. His body can't take it." Midorima explains, looking up his eyes lock with Akashi's. The smaller male seemed to be in deep thought sighing the said male gets up causing the group to stare up at him.

"Well, not much can be done now. I think it's best that we just focus on helping to lessen the stress. I'll see what I can do about his father's finical problems," he explains, nodding Aomine stands up and helps Momoi up on her feet before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see what that Part time job is about,"

"And I'll see if I can get his manager to give a few days off." Kagami adds. Nodding the group then say their good byes and leave the red head's apartment. Letting out a sigh, Kagami then walks into his kitchen. It was time to see if he could get the blond a few free days.

000

Groaning a little, Kise's eyes crack open. The events from today where somewhat fuzzy if not there at all. Siting up, he looks around the room, expecting to be in his own apartment, but noticing that he didn't recognize the room, he felt slightly panicked, but he calms down after he notices the Seirin team picture on the nightstand. This must have been Kagamicchi's room, the said model then looks over at the door and he could see a light coming from either the living room or the kitchen. Standing up, he slowly, walks out of the room, into the living room, then he peaks into the kitchen and he could see Kagami, hunched over the table, with a schedule book, and his phone to his ear.

"Well, alright, if he works all of Wednesday, then eh gets all of Friday off…I don't know! Improvise! You can't keep expecting him to work every single day! He's still just a kid in high school for fuck's sake!" and with that he shuts his phone, hanging up on the person he was talking to.

"Um,"

"Oh, Kise you're awake. You need to eat." Kagami says, his tone changing to a much softer one then before, getting up the red head walks over to the microwave and pulls out a bowl, grabbing a spoon, he walks back over to the table and sets it down. "Come, sit down and eat. I know it's late, but you need to eat something. Midorima said that this is what he used to make you for whenever you got sick back in Teiko, so he told me how to make it." he explains, the blond slowly makes his way over before sitting down and slowly begins to eat the said soup that the red head was talking about.

"What are you doing?" Kise asks after a few moments of silence, the taller male then looks up at the model.

"Trying to schedule you're modeling jobs, without having them on the same days as tests, and games. Plus working in a few days off as well. You let you manager over work you too much, that's why you got sick in the first place." Kagami explains, looking back down at the book. "Why didn't you tell any of us that you weren't feeling well?" Kise frowns and looks away, causing the taller basketball player to look up at him.

"Because…I've been sick, before, and it's just a hassle to bother anyone about It." he explains, Kagami then leans over and flicks the model's forehead, this causes the blond to yelp and cover the spot where he had been flicked. "What the hell, Kagamicchi!? That hurt!" he whines, the red eyed teen merely rolls his eyes.

"Idiot! We're all friends here…you had me worried sick when you just suddenly fell over in the gym! We look out for each other, I thought that's what you always tell us anyway." Kagami explains to the blond, who blushes and looks down at the table. The red head had a point, he was the one always saying that they all looked out for one another and that they would always help each other out. Yet, Kise couldn't follow his own advice. Kise frowns as he lowers his gaze to the table, sighing Kagami gets up, walks around and pulls the blond into a hug. One which Kise gladly, cuddles into, Kagami was warm, he always made a great pillow. Suddenly he was picked up and then carried back into the room where Kagami lays him down and he lays down next to the model who giggles and lays his head on his chest.

"Hmm…if getting sick it what it takes for you to spoil me like this, I should get sick more often." Kagami then squeezes him tightly causing the blond to gasp and giggle, eventually, the red head loosens his grip and both fall into slumber.


	7. Lullaby

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Lullaby

A cry rings out through a decent sized apartment, hearing the crying, Kagami and Kise groan, turning so that he was laying on his back, Kagami throws his arm over his eyes, and he could hear a small cough escape Kise, who was getting up. Reaching over, he gently pushes his husband back down on their shared bed. The said model looks over at the red head.

"Don't, I got it. You need sleep. Rest my love." Kise smiles and nods as he lays back down, getting up, the red head walks out of their room and down the hall until he reaches a room that was dark, walking in he smiles and heads to the crib in the small room that was filled with toys. Once reaching the crib he looks down and smiles as he picks up their son. "Hey…hey little man, why are you crying?" he asks as he holds the baby close to his chest, sitting down in a rocking chair, he gently begins to rock the baby in hopes to calm him down. But it didn't seem to work, sighing, he kisses the baby's forehead. "Alright, alright…just once…Don't tell mom about this okay? Or he's never going to let me hear the end of it." he whispers, he smiles as the baby then reaches up and grabs his necklace. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he begins to sing a lullaby, one Kise would often sing to their child.

 _Staring the stars, feeling the winds every time_

 _I cannot stop thinking of you, since you've been gone away from here._

 _Shedding the tears, crying out loud for once_

 _Cause you are such a precious part of me and there's no one who'll fill my broken heart._

 _Oh but now, I have realized the reason why I live in this world,_

 _Even you have left me here alone,_

 _I found the way where I can get hope for the future._

 _Baby, I'm gonna see the new world with nothing but the love you gave me._

 _Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared_

 _Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world, with nothing but the strength you gave me_

 _There's nothing to be afraid of, I know your love will lead me where I should be_

 _Even it's dark and hard times for me, I don't wanna give up my hope._

 _Having a dream, basking in the sun everyday_

 _I'm starting to thank that I'm still here, though the pain of loss still hurts me_

 _Making me smile, making me laugh many times_

 _Everything is gentle to me, because you are making it so._

 _Then now I have realized the reason why I live in this world_

 _It's not to lose what I truly need_

 _I will make, sure to build beautiful days together_

 _Baby, I'm gonna see the new world with nothing but the love you gave me._

 _Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared_

 _Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world, with nothing but the strength you gave me_

 _There's nothing to be afraid of, I know your love will lead me where I should be_

 _Even it's dark and hard times for me, I don't wanna give up my hope._

 _Pray for all of the things in this world and believe in the power of our love_

 _Sing a song of tomorrow_

 _Now we are not alone, and we come to life again_

 _A new day will to you, for you and me_

 _Baby, I'm gonna see the new world with nothing but the love you gave me_

 _Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared_

 _Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world, with nothing but the strength you gave me._

 _There's nothing to be afraid of, I know your love will lead me where I should be,_

 _Even if it is a dark and hard time for us,_

 _I don't wanna give up our hope._

Opening his eyes, Kagami smiles fondly seeing that his son was now deeply asleep once again, getting up he places him back in his crib, and turning around he jumps slightly seeing Kise standing in the door way, leaning against the frame. He had a fond smile on his face, meaning he heard him sing their boy to sleep, blushing deeply he walks to him and both head back to their room and lay back down. Kagami then reaches over and wraps his arms around Kise, pulling his closer to his chest, this causes the blond to nuzzle his face against his lover's chest before sighing comfortably.

"I love it when you sing Taigacchi…you should do it more often." Kise mumbles, causing the red head to blush a darker red. Kise giggles a little. Then he kisses his husband's collar bone. "Thank you for the lullaby honey."

"Your welcome love…"


	8. Shy

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Shy

"Hey, Kise!" the said model turns around along with Kagami and their son. "Long time, no see. How's the married life treating you?"

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi! How are you? And as you can see, Taigacchi is making me a very happy man." the blond greets, smiling the taller male nods as Kuroko could see a small, red haired, duel eyed boy hiding behind Kise. Kneeling down he smiles sweetly, causing the boy to yelp. "Now, now. Where are your manners Yuua? Say hello." Kise tells him gently, the boy then peaks out from behind his mother and looks up at the newcomers.

"H-hi…"

"Huh, well look at that. You knocked Ryota up?" suddenly Aomine yelps and hunches over after feeling Kuroko jab him in the ribs. "What was that for Tetsu?"

"We don't talk like that in front of children. But congratulations, how old is he?"

"He's six." Kagami explains as he kneels down and pulls the boy out from behind his mother so that he was now standing in front of his father. The boy had a blush on his face and he looked a little nervous. "Yuua, meet your uncle Aomine Daiki, and Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hello, Yuua, it's nice to meet you." Kuroko greets, the boy couldn't help but smile back at the light, blue haired man, Aomine then smiles and kneels down next to his lover.

"Yo little guy. Nice to meet you. Is mom planning on giving a sibling so you're not so lonely?" Yuua then smiles as he nods. Aomine chuckles as he and Kuroko stand up. "So, planning on it?" Kise blushes and rubs the back of his neck, now he was becoming the shy one instead of his son.

"Well, actually…umm..."

"We're expecting again." Kagami states simply as he picks his son up. This causes Kise to smile and hold his husbands hand.

"Well, you work fast. Congratulations then!" Aomine says, a smile on his face, Kise blushes and buries his face into Kagami's shoulder, seeing the action Yuua does the same thing, causing the other males to laugh at their shyness. "Seriously Ryota. That's great. Your Senpai must be happy." Kise then looks at his old friend and nods.

"Kasamatsu always wants to babysit for us whenever Taiga wants to take us out on a date." He explains, reaching over he caresses Yuua's cheek, the boy smiles and leans into his hand. "Yuua loves his uncle Yukio huh?" he asks, the boy nods.

"Cute. Seems like you two are rising him well. Anyway, we have to get going, maybe this weekend we can get together and play a little basketball, what do you say Yuua?" Aomine asks, the boy blushes and buries his face into Kagami's neck, causing the group to smile and laugh. "Alright, bye guys!"

"Bye Aominecchi, Kurokocchi!"

"Later Kuroko, Ahomine." Smiling the two lovers then begin to head home. "Since when were you so shy around people huh?" Kagami asks Yuua who looks away, he laughs. "Im kidding. Let's head home. You shy little bugger."


	9. New Role

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

New Role

"Ahh, I can never get over how unreal this feels."

"Right!? I can't believe it! Our very first match in the Winter-cup!" Kuroko smiles as he listen to their Kohai. Kagami then shakes his head and looks at Furihata who was talking to Riko, as they continue to walk to the locker rooms, but the team comes to a stop seeing the Kaijo team walk by. "We're totally going to win against them."

"Hey! Don't go getting overconfident you damn brats!" Kagami scolds, causing the first years to suddenly jump and become nervous as they enter the locker room. "It wasn't easy beating Rakuzan to get to Kaijo. Somehow they made it into the finals, and we still don't know who their captain is seeing he didn't play in the game…" Kagami explains, this causes the older students to look at their Ace.

"That's true. Whoever their captain is, he doesn't seem to find the need to actually play in the games,"

"That or he just has a lot of trust in his kohai." Kuroko adds in.

"But, why put so much trust in Kohai? I mean, some of have the experience, but not so much to the point where we can all play alone without at least one or two Senpai on the court." A first year player explains as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Why is that Kano?" Kagami asks, the said teen then looks away, he hated it when Kagami would ask him questions like that. "Have some more faith in yourself. You're a good Small forward. There's nothing for you to worry about. Don't worry, Furi, Kuroko and I will be out on the court with you and Haiba." Hearing his name, a dark haired teen look up from lacing up his shoes.

"W-What!? I'm going to be playing!?" he asks with shock and worry, Kuroko smiles at him and nods. "B-But! I've never played in a large scale game like the Winter-Cup!"

"You'll do fine, besides, this was Furi's idea." Kagami states as he grabs his shit and puts it on, they all turn to the door hearing a knock, walking over Riko opens it and steps aside, Kagami smiles as he stands up and walks over. "Ryota."

"Taigacchi. Just came to see how you, Furicchi and Kurokocchi are doing." Kise explains with a smile, Kagami smirks as he wraps one arm his waist then pulls him to his chest before kissing him, causing the first year players blush and look away awkwardly.

"Can you not suck lip before a game?" Riko asks, Kise chuckles as he pushes the older away slightly before smiling at their coach.

"Hai, Hai. Sorry Rikocchi. Anyway, I'll see you guys later yeah?" they nod, nodding back Kise leans up and kisses his lover one more time before slowly pulling away and walking out of the room, leaving the red head In a slight haze.

"Kagami-kun." The red head shakes his head and turns to look at his partner who smiles. "Kise-kun has you whipped by the looks of it, any longer and you would have been rendered useless." Kagami suddenly blushes and looks away. Kuroko chuckles, sighing the light blue haired teen then looks at the team.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Furihata tells them, nodding the team walks out of the locker room and down a hallway, once reaching the court, Kagami smirks hearing the crowd start to cheer loudly, looking over to the other side of the court he could see the Kaijo getting ready, but what shocked Kagami was the fact that Kise was going to be sitting on the bench.

Kise, or no Kise, he was going to win this match.

000

"You can do this Masu!" Kise cheers along with the other team members on. He could hear his coach sigh. "Time?"

"Time." The old man responds, nodding the said copycat gets up.

Kagami pants as he tries to catch his breath. These first year students weren't easy, the red head then looks over at Kuroko.

" _Kaijo Member change!"_ hearing that over the speakers, Kagami turns around and gets a shocked look, walking out of the court, the teen they called Masu high fives the teen he walks past. " _Now introducing, Captain of the Kaijo; Kise Ryota."_

Kagami couldn't help but laugh a little, the once, playful, energetic, bouncing off the walls, Kise Ryota was now standing in front of the red head, in the traditional Kaijo blue and white uniform and right on the middle of the uniform, the teen was sporting the number four. Who would have thought that Nakumura would have picked him to be the next captain of the Blue elites of Kaijo.

"Welcome on the court…Captain." Kagami mocks, Kise smiles.

"Good to be here, thought I surprise you…now, let me show how well I play this new role."


	10. Asset

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

A one shot [C] the Money of Soul and Possibility- Control AU!

Asset

"Now, remember, your future is being held as-"

"Yeah, Yeah I know!" Kagami cuts in, looking around, the streets where red, the building's white, so this is how the financial district looked like. This guy, Masakaki had showed up one day after he had left his classes, he had told him about the financial district, and how he could have all of the money he wanted so long as they took his future as collateral. Now he was here, he could see spectators around the area on the roof top buildings. Sighing, the red head looks down at his feet, he wasn't sure if he was ready for all of this.

"Well, there is your first opponent." Looking up, Kagami frowns seeing another teen, glaring at him. Looking at Masakaki, Kagami glares at him.

"And just how am I supposed to fight him?" He asks, turning to look ahead of him, he jumps back with yelp, now in front of him, a Blond haired teen was standing there, a blank look on his face, he had gold colored horns coming from his head that covered upward slightly. "Wha-"

"Meet your asset, they fight for you and follow all of your orders, they are the embodiment of your future." The purple haired man explains with a smile.

"What's it say?" the blond asks, this causes the taller male to look at him confusion. "On the card. What's it say?" looking down Kagami could see that on the right hand corner a name displayed.

"O-Oh…umm…Kise…Ryota….Yeah, Kise Ryota." Kagami explains, the blond then sighs.

"Kise Ryota? Well, I guess its not so bad."

"Alright then! Good luck!" Masakaki says as he disappears, leaving the red headed teen a little confused. He still had no idea how he was going to fight. Growling he turns around and couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Alright, let's do this. You ready?" Kise asks as he stands in front of the red head. Kagami knew more or less how these Deals worked, but he still wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Y-yeah I guess."

"Good."

000

Coughing, the red head looks around once the smoke was cleared out, his opponent on the ground, out cold, his Asset, gone. He could help but laugh, he had actually won, but then the realization hit him, where was Ryota? The poor blond had taken a lot of serious hits and got hurt pretty bad because he had no idea what he was doing, or he wasn't quick enough to move out of the way of the other Entre's attack.

"Ryota!?"

"Good job on that deal!" Masakaki says, the red head turns to look at him with shock and slight panic. "What's the matter?"

"Ryota, what happened to him!?"

"Oh! You mean your Asset. Look at your card." He says, looking down at it, he looks at the circle in the middle of the card, in it, he could see a multiple colored space, and in the middle, was Kise, his knees pulled to his chest, and his face buried in his arms. "You can talk to him though the card, or you can bring him out here whenever you want. Anyway, I must get going, you know how to come here and leave. Goodbye." With that the man leaves again, sighing, Kagami runs two fingers across the card, and much to his shock Kise was there, sitting on the ground, in the same position he was in while in the card.

He was worried, the blond still had blood on his arms, face, legs, just about everywhere on his body. Frowning, he kneels down in front of the blond. "Ryota, hey…"

"Hey…" the blond lifts his head up and looks at him.

"You okay…?" the red head asks.

"You're worried about me…? An Asset…?" he asks, the red head looks at him with confusion.

"Of course I'm worried! You got hurt because of me! Does anything hurt?" he asks, reaching over and pulling the blond closer to himself so that he could pick him up, once in his arms, Kise stares at him with confusion, before sighing and laying his head against his chest. "Man, I'm sorry…look at you, your bleeding and everything…im so fucking sorry."

Kise shrugs as he smiles up at his Entre. Seeing the blond haired teen smile made the taller blush. He hadn't realized how beautiful his Asset was. He hadn't even realized that their faces where now inches apart, who had moved closer he wasn't sure, but Kise looked confused. Which he couldn't blame him, the Asset probably didn't know anything about what they did in the real world.

"K-Kagami…right?" he asks, the red head nods.

"Kagami Taiga actually. You can call me Taiga if you want." Kise smiles and nods as he nuzzles his face against the red heads.

"You're so wired Taigacchi…for an Entre, honestly. But I like you. A lot."

"Yeah, I like you too Ryota. I can't wait to do more Deals with you! Make me proud Ryota!" Kagami says, the blond smiles and chuckles as the Entre begins to walk down the road.

Yeah, this Asset was going to be someone very important to him, he could tell.


	11. Meeting the Gaurdian

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Meeting the guardian

"Damn it!" Aomine growls as he watches Kuroko, Kagami and Kise high five one another. Sighing he stands up right and turns to look at Midorima and Akashi. They had decided to have a three on three game, and Kise midgame decided to use Perfect copy. Aomine hadn't realized just how annoying and frustrating his own style and speed could be until it was being used against him. Going against those three while Kise was using Perfect copy was not fun. At all. "Alright, you guys are good." Kise turns to look at him and nods before he cuddles up to Kagami who had wrapped his arm around the blond's waist. "But im still not okay with you dating him Kise…you guys hardly ever see each other." Kise sighs.

The dark skinned boy was right. They never really got to see each other, not even on the weekends. Because of this, the two had started to get into more arguments lately, and it was usually over the fact that Kise would have to often cancel their plans because of work. Then the red head would get mad and ask why he would make plans only to cancel them at the end of the day or last minute. It was a miracle that Kagami was even being affectionate right now seeing they had another argument last night over the same thing. But, much to his distress he could hear Kagami let out a sound before pulling away from the blond then walking over to grab his things, this leaves the blond confused.

"Taigacchi?"

"I just remembered I got things to do." he states, the blond gets a sad look.

"What about our double dinner date with Takao and Midorimacchi?" the model asks, the red head then turns to look at him and shrugs.

"Can't. Got stuff to finish. Later guys." And with that he walks away from the group, sighing Kuroko shakes his head as he looks up at Kise who was now starting down at his feet with the basketball in his hands. He looked like a little kid who no one wanted to play with or that no one picked to be on their team. The light blue haired teen knew very well that Kagami was going to free today, why had he decided to flake out on the poor model he wasn't so sure.

"Hey, don't worry Kise. You can s-"

"No…thanks anyway Midorimacchi….I'll…I have to go." And with that Kise rushes over grabs his bag, tosses the basketball to Aomine then walks off. The green haired teen sighs as he shakes his head, the blond had always been known to be sensitive, and it didn't help that Kagami wasn't good with being a little gentler with his words.

"That idiot Bakami. Now what are we going to do? Knowing Kise, he's just going to run off to another park and cry his eyes out. It's not like any of us can cheer him up when it comes to that red headed idiot." Aomine explains, nodding Midorima looks over at Akashi who seemed to be sending a message to someone.

"Dare I ask?" he asks, the said teen looks up at the taller teen.

"Just asking if **_HE_** can go check and cheer Kise up for us. Im pretty sure that once he finds out, Kagami is going to get an earful." Kuroko smiles knowing exactly who the red head was referring too. He just hoped that Kagami wouldn't get too hurt, after all, they still needed him for games.

000

Kise whimpers as he wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He hated how much of an effect Kagami could have on him, he didn't understand how Kagami could not notice just how sorry and guilty he felt whenever he could cancel plans. Sniffling, he stares down at his feet. Maybe there was some truth behind Aomine's words. Why continue to date someone you hardly ever see, and constantly having arguments with?

"Well, I guess I'm at the right place." Hearing a familiar voice, Kise looks up and gets a shocked look seeing Nijimura standing in front of him, his hands stuffed his in pants pockets, his dress shirt's sleeves rolled up past his elbow, allowing the rainbow colored arm bad to be visible. Sitting down next to the model, the said man reaches up and ruffles the younger male's hair. "Akashi told me that you were upset. So, what's got you so down?" the blond then looks back down at his feet. Leave it to Akashi to tell Nijimura what happened. Sighing the blond leans against the man and begins to tell him all about how he had started to date a teen by the name of Kagami Taiga, and how their relationship had always been steady and good until Kise started to take on more modeling jobs, thus leading him to less and less free time. He had told him about the countless arguments they had and the one they had last night, and how Kagami had just completely blew him off today and went home.

"So…that's that…I know I shouldn't be crying over something so stupid, but I can't help it…" Kise mumbles as he wipes his eyes. sighing the older man stands up and holds his hand out to the blond who looks up at him with confusion before taking his hand and allowing hetman to lead him back to the park where the others where, never once releasing his hand while with his free hand, he appeared to be texting Akashi back about how he was heading back with the model.

Once at the park Akashi smiles slightly seeing their ex captain holding the blond's head before coming to a stop in front of them. But the model refused to release the hand of his old captain. Walking up to him, Aomine ruffles his hair, causing the model to smile.

"Come on, one on one." Hearing that, the blond perks up and nods as he follows the taller male to court.

000

"Oh come on! Just try picking one up-"

"NO! Why don't you go pick up a bee then!?" Kise shrieks as he hides behind Nijimura as Aomine held up a worm. The blond looked as if he was about to have panic attack, sighing the older man wraps his arm around Kise and hugs him.

"Hahaha, don't worry Kise, Aomine is just teasing you."

"B-but Nijimuracchi! Make him stop!" Kise cries out, this causes the dark skinned boy to start laughing at the boy's reaction. But he stops and glares past the two.

"And who the hell are you?" turning around, Kise gets a shocked look seeing Kagami standing there his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was glaring right at Nijimura and that was probably because of the fact that the older man had his arm wrapped around his waist. Walking up to the man he glares. "I see that you're enjoying yourself Ryota."

"T-Taigacchi…I thought you were-"

"So this is Kagami Taiga?" Nijimura asks, the blond looks up at him and nods before he starts to pull away, but he is suddenly pulled back against the older male.

"N-Nijimuracchi?" he asks, as he tries to pull away.

"Well, who are you?" Kagami asks as he suddenly yanks Kise away from the older male. "You shouldn't touch what isn't yours."

"The names Nijimura Shuzo. I was the captain for the Generation of Miracles back in Teiko. And I wouldn't call him yours when you treat him like crap. That little stunt you pulled today, yeah, I know about that." Nijimura explains as he and Kagami glare at each other.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you to tell me-"

"I'm this kid's fucking guardian that's who! This kid is like a little brother to me along with all the other fucking colors of the rainbow! No one makes Kise cry and gets away with it. You better be happy I don't kick your ass!" the man growls.

"Hey! Stop you guys!" Kise tells them as he stand in between the two males, making sure that they didn't start fighting. "Look…yeah, it's my fault that I don't get to spend time with Taiga…maybe I should workless…and call him more often…please don't fight…" Kise mumbles, hearing that Kagami gets a sad look as he grabs the model's hand.

"Hey, no, no…don't blame yourself…I shouldn't have done what I did today. You cleared your entire schedule for me and I went and ditched you…" Kagami explains, Kise smiles then shrugs. "Im sorry Kise…"

"Don't worry Taigacchi. I'm not mad…anymore anyway. But you should be happy that Nijimuracchi didn't hurt you." Hearing that Kagami rubs the back of his neck.

"Really, you should be. I would have killed you." Nijimura mumbles, Kagami then frowns as steps closer to Kise, this causes Aomine to start laughing. "You better treat him right Kagami, and you," he says turning to the rest of the group. "You better make sure he treats him right, got it?" they all then nod.

"Some guardian you have there." Kagami says as he wraps his arm around the model's waist then nuzzles his neck. Kise giggles and kisses his lover's cheek.

"Yeah…He's the best."


	12. Comfort

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Comfort

"How is he?" Kasamatsu asks as he finishes tying his shoes, then reaching over and grabbing his school bag and pulling it over his shoulder. Then he stands up and follows Kobori out from the locker room, looking over to his right, he could see Kise staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Sighing the captain walks over and stands in front of him before flicking his forehead, causing the model to yelp and looks up at his Senpai with shock.

"K-Kasamatsu…Senpai…"

"Come on you. Let's go home." Kise frowns as he looks away, causing the Kaijo captain to look at him with confusion.

"Actually…I have to stay at a hotel in Tokyo tonight. I have a photoshoot tomorrow so I won't be in school until second block…so go ahead of me. My Manager is already getting some cloths from my apartment…so I'll see you guys then." Kasamatsu sighs as he nods he pats the teen's shoulder before the others say their good byes and good nights then leaving. After a few minutes he gets up and winces feeling the pain in his ankle. This was going to be a long walk to the train station.

000

Turns out, he missed the first train to Tokyo, and now he had to sit here and wait for the second one, much to his distress, and to only add on to his 'Horrible Day list.' It had started to rain cats and dogs, socking him to the bone, and because he didn't think ahead of time and bring an umbrella, he was stuck under the downpour of water, cold, angry, depressed and in pain. The walk hadn't helped his ankle, but he had to be in Tokyo tomorrow, he couldn't miss this photoshoot thanks to the one he missed last week.

The blond couldn't help but hang his head low. He messed up, and badly this time. His desire and desperate need to beat Seirin, he didn't allow his ankle to fully recover from his match with Aomine, and because it started to act up during his match with Seirin, he was pulled out early, then being put back in. he wasn't even allowed to be in their match against Shutoku.

"Kise?" looking up, Kise's golden eyes meet blood red. Shit, he wasn't expecting Kagami to show up here, he wanted to be left alone for a while. The blond then forces a fake smile, but unknowingly to the blond, the red head knew very well that the smile was just an act, he was good with reading people. And Kise, well, he was like an open book to the taller basketball player. "Why the hell are you out here without an umbrella?" Kise then sighs.

"Kinda didn't think it would start to rain this bad…but I have a photoshoot here tomorrow so I'm staying at a hotel for the night…" the model mumbles, the red headed teen eyes him suspiciously. There was more to why the blond had decided to stay here in Tokyo, but he just wasn't saying it. Sighing and running his hand through his hair, the older teen holds his hand out to the model. This causes the copycat to stare at him with confusion. "Eh, Kagami-"

"Come on. I can't let you stay at a hotel when I live close by. And im not going to let you wait in the rain." He explains keeping his hand held out to the model who slowly takes it and allows the bigger male to pull him up on his feet. "I can drop you off at my place, show you where everything is, then I'll be heading out again."

"That's right…you beat Rakuzan. Congratulations on that. You're going to go celebrate with your team?" he asks, nodding the red head stands close to him as they begin to walk down the street. Now that he was no longer being hit by the droplets of water, he felt cold. The model shivers, noticing this, the red head sighs as he hands the umbrella to the blond who takes it. Pulling off his jacket Kagami then places it on the blond who blushes and pulls it tighter around himself as he hands the umbrella back to the older male. "You and Kurokocchi were amazing ou-"

"You're sad. You're upset because you couldn't take your team to the very end of the winter-Cup. It was Kasamatsu, Moriyama, and Kobori- Senpai's last game. Even if they tell you that it's not your job to burden it, you feel as if it is. As the Ace, it's your job to carry the hopes and dreams of the team on your back." Kagami cuts in, causing Kise to get a shocked look before he hangs his head low enough to let his bangs cover his eyes.

Looking down at the blond, he could see drops of water falling from his face, whether or not those were tears, or the water falling, he couldn't tell. But, what he did know was that Kise needed someone right now, and even if it was just for a little while, he wanted to help the blond. Kise had been one of the strangest people he had ever met. He didn't think that he would get along with the copycat so well, but he was proven wrong. The blond had a bright personality and got along with everyone.

"But…I prom-"

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard," Kagami cuts in again as he wraps his arm around the blond and hugs him tightly. "You're a model, not an actor." And with that the blond whimpers and nods as he nuzzles against the bigger male who smiles and kisses the top of his head. "Once I'm back from dinner with my team, you and I can watch a couple of movies. Yeah? Keep your mind off of things. I'll even go to your photoshoot. Sound good?" the blond nods as he and the red head continue to walk down the street.


	13. Laundry Day

Kagami x Kise One-shots

 **Kiza: Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to do a series of one shots for Kagami and Kise. so please enjoy, and I am always taking requests.**

* * *

Laundry Day

Kagami sighs as he and Kise walk into a small room, placing a basket down on the ground, Kise then pulls himself on top of the dryer and starts to swing his legs slightly. If there was one thing that Kagami enjoyed the most, it was laundry day. Not because he had to spend a lot of time washing cloths as such, but because this was when Kise would most likely walk around his in black boxer shorts and one of Kagami's long sleeve shirts while the red head would walk around his gray sweat pants and shirtless.

It was almost like a lazy day from them. Crouching down, Kagami opens the dryer and begins it pull out their cloths and place them in the basket. Once that was done, he picks it up and places it in between himself and Kise. And one by one they would pull out shirts, shorts, pants etc. and fold them neatly before setting them into organized piles. Turning to look at the model, Kagami then gets a quick peck on the lips before the blond went back to folding their cloths.

Chuckling, the red head goes back to the task at hand, sighing, he walks over and stands in front of the blond who stares at him with confusion. But that soon fades into a smile as he leans forward and rubs their noses together, this earns the model a laugh and a kiss. Sighing, they press their foreheads together simply enjoy the closeness of the other teen. It wasn't often they got to see each other thanks to the fact that they went to different schools, but whenever Kise was staying in Tokyo, instead of staying at a hotel he would stay with Kagami. Thanks to that, Kagami became well acquainted with the blond's morning schedule, and even the blond's manager who had become fast friends with Alex.

Pulling away, Kagami then caresses his boyfriend's cheek, which in turn causes Kise to lean into his hand, much like a cat before the said blond presses a kiss to the bigger male's palm.

"We should finish this up. That way, we have lots of cuddle time. Yeah?" nodding the red head goes back to his previous spot and goes back folding.


End file.
